STRIP STRIP STRIP
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Momo is dared to dress up as a stripper and strip in a club; and meanwhile, Ukitake drags Toushiro to a strip club so he can relax. What will happen when these two see each other there? HitsuHina! PLEASE R&R!


**_I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile! Please review!_**

* * *

"I have to wear _that_!?" shrieked the shocked fuku-taichou, staring with wide-eyes at the skimpy, whory-like outfit in front of her.

"Of course Peachy!" chirped Yachiru, standing on the chair beside her.

Momo stared at the outfit in front of her: black bra, black leather mini skirt, black high heel boots that reached the slightly above the knees and a black, leather-made rope.

"Why do I have to wear that again?"

"Because you lost the game! And when you lose the game, you get dared to do something! And Matsumoto dared you to wear this and work at a strip club!" Kiyone said, grinning at her friend.

Momo whimpered and grabbed the outfit from her hands.

"Fine, I'll wear it!"

_I just hope Shiro-chan doesn't see me in it..._

* * *

Toushiro groaned as the boisterous men in front of him patted his shoulder.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! Lighten up! We're just going to the strip club, that's all! Even Byakuya is coming!"

"I was made to..." replied the stoic captain, eyes closed and arms crossed in front of his chest.

Ukitake ignored the captain's complain as he stared down at the younger captain. Byakuya, Shunsui, Komamura (sp?), and himself were going to the strip club to relax, as men! They all wanted a break from working, since the captains worked the hardest, and Shuinsui had the gleaming idea of going to the strip club.

Ukitake agreed, since he trusts his long-time friend, Komamura didn't really care, while Byakuya and Toushiro didn't like the idea. It took hours to convince Kuchiki-taichou, however, to come; but Hitsugaya-taichou, he must be in a different world.

The short, white-haired captain doesn't want to go to the strip club. He finds it useless and ridiculous. Why would women strip for men anyway? He hated that fact, along with the women that do it as a reputation. He's grateful that Momo isn't like that however.

"Come on, Shiro-chan! It'll be fun!" Ukitake said, however, this was his first time going to a strip club as well.

Toushiro growled as he glared at the taller man.

"For the hundredth time, I _don't_ want to go!"

Ukitake frowned, but then grabbed the mini Shiro by the arm and began to drag him out of his office.

"Oi, let go-"

"No no Shiro-chan! We, as _men_, need to have our fun- even if it means seeing naked women."

Toushiro growled inwardly.

_I just hope Bed-Wetter Momo doesn't know about this.._

* * *

Momo looked at herself in front of the large mirror in front of her. She felt herself naked, but she really wasn't. The skimpy outfit was covering her breasts and va-jay-jay, but it felt so wrong.

Momo was one of the most innocent shinigamis in Seireitei, so dressing like this was totally out of character. But what would her best friend, and crush, say about this? Obviously, he wasn't going to be happy about it.

He was overprotective over her, and that was noticeable throughout Soul Society; that's why no one messes with her. She actually like the fact that he was watching her and keeping her safe.

She knew that he cared, but not _this _much.

"You ready, Momo!?" Momo's boss asked her.

"A-Almost, in a few minutes!"

"OK then. Hurry up, loaded men are waiting!"

Momo nodded and looked at herself in the mirror again.

_I'm so dead..._

* * *

Toushiro growled as he saw about three women dancing on the table in front of him. Shunsui was sitting at the corner of the room with five women on his lap, Komamura had two women brushing his fur, Ukitake had four women laughing with him, and Byakuya was getting drunk with a man.

Toushiro was the only sober man in the whole room, and he looked _very _bored. Instead of entertaining him, the three sluts in front of him were boring him to death. Seriously, Momo was more entertaining than them...

_Where did that come from?_

Groaning, he rubbed the back of his head and heard a group of men screaming and cheering. Curiously, he got up to see what was going on.

**_booty booty booty booty rockn everywhere  
booty booty booty booty rockn everywhere  
booty booty booty booty rockn everywhere_**

**_rockn everywhere  
rockn everywhere_**

**_i found you Ms New Booty  
get it together and bring it back to me  
hit the players club for about month or 2_**

Momo gulped as the music rang into her ears. The drunken men in front of her had their money in their hands already, anxiously waiting for the show to start.

Sighing, she walked over to the middle of the table and slowly began to sway her hips. The men's cheers increased as money was thrown to her. Momo smiled herself as she was beginning to enjoy this.

Finally, guys were noticing her; even if it was in a perverted way. She grabbed the black rope and began swinging it around as her hips swayed in a circle.

The music and cheering of the men was getting so into her that she forgot that this was all a dare. She felt the men's money rain down on her. Her eyes were closed and she had a bright smile on her face.

Everything was-

"Momo!?"

The brunette's eyes flew open once hearing the familiar voice. Slowly, and frighteningly, she turned her head and saw her best friend staring at her with his gorgeous, exotic eyes widened.

"Toushiro!? Wh-What are you doing here?"

The captain's eyes narrowed and his brow twitched.

"I should be asking you the same thing!"

"Don't change the subject, Shiro-chan!"

"Don't call me that, Bed-Wetter Momo!"

The short captain stomped over to her and grabbed her thin wrist, pulling her off the table. The men growled as they witnessed their entertainer being taken away.

"Hey you, short, ugly, and grumpy; let go of her! Be a man and enjoy the show!"

Toushiro growled as he glared at the man that just said that. He stomped towards him and suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. The man gulped as he just noticed how scary looking he was.

"Asshole.." Toushiro mumbled under his breath as he covered the man's mouth with ice.

The guy began to panic as he tried to remove the ice, but it was no use. Toushiro turned his attention back to his friend and dragged her out of the intoxicating place.

* * *

"I was dared to, Hitsugaya-kun!" explained Momo before her pissed off friend yelled at her.

Toushiro narrowed his eyes at her, giving her another glare.

"Why are you always being dared!? First, you were dared to steal Yamamoto-taichou's underwear and you were in prison for a month, then you were dared to wear your panties on your head for the whole day, and now you were dared to strip in front of those men!! You know how much they can hurt you, baka!"

"I know, but I can take care of myself! Plus, it's not my fault I always lose to Kiyone and Matsumoto on a game of Hide and Seek!"

* * *

**_Please review!  
_**


End file.
